Le journal
by Fairy Sophy
Summary: 13 septembre 2013. Une date qui restera gravée dans toutes les mémoires du monde sorcier... et dans deux autres du côté Moldu. Fairy, 22 ans, veut trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Teyla, sa meilleure amie. Elle tombe sur [...]


13 septembre 2013. Une date qui restera gravée dans toutes les mémoires du monde sorcier... et dans deux autres du côté Moldu.

Fairy, 22 ans, veut trouver un cadeau pour l'anniversaire de Teyla, sa meilleure amie. Elle tombe sur un petit cahier de cuir noir... Ce qu'elle ne sait pas, c'est que ce petit livre va changer la vie de plusieurs personnes...

Comédie, drame, aventure, romance.

Fic cadeau pour l'anniversaire de my Love, Teyla!

**_Chapitre premier : Le cadeau d'anniversaire_**

Le vendredi 13 septembre 2013 était un jour particulier.

Non, ce n'est pas parce que c'était un _vendredi 13_, mais bien parce que c'était la fête de la meilleure amie de Fairy, Teyla, et que son cadeau n'était toujours pas acheté. Il était prévu depuis des semaines qu'elles passeraient la soirée ensemble, à écouter des films, pour fêter le 27e anniversaire de la Française. Mais Fairy, comme à son habitude, avait complètement oublié de lui acheter un présent. Et maintenant, elle tournait en rond dans le living de leur minuscule appart, en se tenant la tête dans les mains : elle était à la recherche d'une idée.

Et, finalement, l'illumination se fit. Depuis quelques temps, Teyla lui racontait qu'elle avait vu un magnifique livre, à la librairie, en ville, mais qu'elle n'avait toujours pas trouvé le temps et l'argent pour aller se le procurer. Elle attrapa un manteau ainsi que son sac et se précipita dehors en courant. Elle faillit se casser la gueule plusieurs fois en descendant les vieux escaliers en colimaçon de leur balcon. Enfin, Fairy déboucha dans la rue, juste à temps pour voir le bus de ville quitter l'abribus.

-Eh merde! C'est bien ma chance! J'vais devoir attendre encore une bonne heure avant de voir un autre bus passer par ici!

Elle entra dans l'abribus et s'assit, pour penser. _«Mais qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire? Tout ce qui se trouve à la portée de mes pauvres pieds, c'est ce marché de brocantes. Je peux pas acheter quelque chose de vieux à ma chère Teyla, si? Rôh! Et puis j'y vais! Si je ne trouve rien, hop! dans le prochain bus!»_ Sur ce, elle se leva et ses iambes la conduisirent audit marché.

Elle déambula pendant quelques dizaines de minutes, son regard errant sur les objets présentés sur les tables des brocanteurs. Soudain, il s'arrêta sur un livre. Il ressemblait drôlement à un journal intime. Qu'est-ce que ce vendeur voulait en faire, en le revendant ici? Que la personne qui l'achèterait se marrerait en lisant ce qui était écrit à l'intérieur? _«Bien tenté!»_

Par contre, sa curiosité l'emporta sur elle-même et elle voulait savoir pourquoi l'homme qui tenait cette table voulait absolument le revendre. Elle s'approcha de l'ouvrage au cuir noir et allait le toucher du bout des doigts quand une main attrapa la sienne, l'en empêchant : c'était le vendeur.

-Il vous intéresse?

-Euh... Eh bien, je cherche un cadeau, pour l'anniversaire d'une amie, et j'ai raté le bus pour la ville. Alors comme elle aime bien les choses un peu mystérieuses j'ai pensé à ce marché. Et ce livre m'a tout à fait l'air mystérieux, non?

-En effet. Peut-être ne me croirez-vous pas, mais il est magique!

Fairy fronça les sourcils et continua de l'écouter.

-Vous avez sûrement constaté qu'il s'agit d'un journal intime. Mais voilà, à chaque fois qu'on écrit dedans, l'encre s'efface... _et le journal nous répond!_

-Il y a un truc caché derrière tout ça?

-Non! Je vous l'avais dit qu'il était magique.

-Je n'vous crois pas! C'est impossible, la magie n'existe pas!

-Que vous croyez.

L'homme avait tellement l'air persuadé de ce qu'il disait que la jeune Québécoise se mit à douter. Peut-être disait-il vrai, après tout? _«Mais non, idiote! La magie, c'est pour les jeunes! Tu es passée par là, toi aussi, avec Harry Potter! D'ailleurs c'est grâce à ça que tu connais Tey. Ressaisis-toi! C'était une pensée totalement stupide.» _Fairy se secoua mentalement et reporta son attention sur le marchand.

-Vous me le vendriez combien?

-Je vous le donne.

Il le lui mit dans les mains et s'en retourna derrière sa table. Il avait décidé que la conversation était close et qu'elle allait partir avec le livre. Ce qu'elle fit.

Sur le chemin du retour, elle l'examina plus attentivement. Sur la couverture était écrit T.M.R. en lettres gothiques et dorées. La reliure était impeccable et semblait pouvoir tenir encore bon nombre d'années. Par contre, les pages étaient jaunies, un peu comme du parchemin. Évidemment, puisque _c'était_ du parchemin. Et le plus résistant! Lorsque Fairy tourna la page couverture pour découvrir la première feuille parcheminée, elle eut la surprise de voir qu'un message y était inscrit.

**_«Je vous conseille fortement d'acheter de l'encre verte ainsi qu'une plume de faucon. C'est ce dont le journal raffole. On pourrait comparer sa réaction avec celle d'un chien, quand on le gratte derrière les oreilles. Sinon, il pourrait se montrer agressif et vous en faire voir de toutes les couleurs. J'espère que vous suivrez cette recommandation.»_**

De plus en plus intriguée, la jeune femme de 22 ans se précipita dans le premier magasin venu et entreprit la quête de l'encre. Pour ce qui était de la plume de faucon... Ça allait être plus compliqué. _Beaucoup_ plus compliqué. Elle trouva enfin ce qu'elle cherchait, paya et se mit maintenant à la recherche d'un magasin susceptible d'abriter une plume de faucon. Et soudain, devant elle se dressa le remède : la boutique de Magie! Celle qui se trouvait coincée entre un immense magasin de chaussures et la quincaillerie!

Toujours empreinte d'une frénésie inhabituelle, Fairy entra pour la première fois de sa vie dans la petite place. _«Très petite, je dirais même!»_ Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir et demanda à la vendeuse :

-Excusez-moi, auriez-vous des plumes de faucon?

-Mais bien sûr, très chère. Combien en voulez-vous?

-Deux feront l'affaire. Si j'en ai besoin d'autres, je reviendrai.

La boutiquière disparut dans une allée et revint avec deux belles plumes à la main.

-Ce sera tout?

-Oui.

-Alors ça fera un total de 4 €.

Fairy, toujours pas à l'aise avec la monnaie française, donna le montant dû et repartit avec ses plumes de faucon en remerciant la jeune fille de son aide. En sortant de la boutique, elle se dirigea immédiatement vers la lilliputienne résidence qu'elle partageait avec Teyla, en espérant que celle-ci ne soit pas revenue du boulot. Étant webdesigner pour une grosse compagnie, ça lui prenait énormément de temps et elle rentrait normalement vers 5 heures du bureau. Par contre, vu leur soirée planifiée, elle devait rentrer vers 4 heures, pour qu'elle puisse aider Fairy à faire le souper.

Or, il était maintenant 3h47 : elle devait emballer le cadeau et le cacher en quelque part pour que Teyla ne le trouve pas. Et ce, avant 13 minutes car notre Teyla est très ponctuelle. Mais elle n'avait aucun papier, aucun sac : rien!

-On devrait aller faire du magasinage un peu plus souvent, tiens!

Elle trouva au fin fond d'un placard quelques morceaux de papiers de soie, qui dataient certainement de son anniversaire à elle, ainsi qu'une boîte à chaussure totalement noire. _«Voilà qui fera l'affaire! C'est tout de même mieux que rien.»_

Au moment où Fairy referma la porte du placard de leur chambre, le cadeau à l'intérieur, elle entendit un distinct bruit de clef dans une serrure. Teyla était revenue! _«Ouff! Just in time, like usual!»_

-Je suis rentrééééée!

-Teyla chérie! dit Fairy en surgissant du couloir juste devant elle. Comment c'était, au travail?

-M'en parle pas! Je me suis totalement gourée dans mes calques, sur 'Toshop. Imagine la suite!

-Oh! Ma pauvre! Oublie ça pour ce soir, d'accord?

-Mouais... grommela l'artiste.

-Ne m'fais pas la gueule, s'il te plaît. J'aimerais passer une belle soirée avec toi, pour ta fête. Allez! Change-moi cet air de bœuf!

-Toi et tes expressions québécoises!

-Tu n'arriveras pas à me changer! Gnah!

-Bon! Et si on faisait le dîner?

-Toi et tes expressions françaises!

Fairy lui tira la langue, satisfaite de la réplique qu'elle venait de lui servir. Toutes les deux se dirigèrent vers la petite cuisine et se mirent à préparer le repas. Teyla attrapa un couteau et entreprit de couper des légumes tandis que Fairy s'occupa de faire cuire de bonnes côtelettes de veau dans le four. Cela faisant, elles parlèrent du travail de Teyla. Celle-ci raconta sa journée en détails à son amie qui l'écoutait très attentivement : elle était pendue à ses lèvres. Ayant été adepte du logiciel durant son adolescence, elle se permit de passer quelques commentaires constructifs.

-Et toi? demande Teyla. Il avance, ton bouquin?

-Arrf! Je n'ai pas écrit aujourd'hui. J'me sentais paresseuse jusqu'à la moelle des os. Et puis, l'inspiration ne vient pas, ces jours-ci.

La Française acquiesça. Fairy fronça soudainement des sourcils.

-Ça sent le brûlé!

-...

-Vite! La viaaaaaaaaande!

Elle se précipita vers le four. Teyla saisit un linge à vaisselle et se mit à venter le détecteur de fumée pendant que Fairy ouvrait la porte du four et en sortait la plaque à cuisson. Lorsque le mince nuage de vapeur se fut dispersé, les deux jeunes femmes se penchèrent au-dessus de leur ex-futur repas pour constater les dégâts.

-Ça semble toujours mangeable.

-Ouais, si on enlève cette croûte noire qui recouvre la totalité de chaque côtelette.

-Ce que tu peux être pessimiste, toi!

-Non, je suis _réaliste!_ répliqua Fairy.

Teyla soupira.

-Et maintenant, qu'est-ce qu'on fait?

Fairy prit le wok dans l'armoire et, sous les yeux ébahis de sa coloc', elle fit un magnifique riz, tout en ajoutant les légumes coupés un peu plus tôt.

-Et voilà le travail! Des plats, s'il te plaît!

Toujours sous le choc, Teyla ouvrit une porte et en sortit deux assiettes de plastique. Elle les tendit à Fairy.

-Tiens! Remplis-ça jusqu'au bord. Je meurs de faim!

-Pas de problème, très chère!

Et, joignant le geste à la parole, elle déposa trois grosses cuillérées de riz aux légumes dans l'assiette. Puis, elle s'en fit une semblable.

-On mange devant les films?

-Oui! J'ai déjà hâte au 2e et au 4e!

-Pour voir ton Tommy, c'est ça? Il est trooooop ringard!

-Viens pas me dire que ton Faux Blond est mieux!

-N'insulte pas Draco!

Elles éclatèrent de rire.

-Ça a beau faire sept-huit ans qu'on se connaît, on ne sera jamais d'accord là-dessus!

-Ne compte pas sur moi pour changer d'avis! Je reste fidèle au bôôôôôô Ténébreux!

-Et moi à mon Blondinet! N'essaie pas de me convertir!

-J'te renvoie ta phrase!

Là-dessus, elles s'installèrent dans le living, leurs assiettes sur les genoux.

-T'as mis le DVD dans le lecteur?

-Non, je pensais que tu l'avais fait, moi!

Fairy se leva et inséra le film dans le lecteur DVD, puis retourna s'asseoir à côté de Teyla. Cette dernière appuya sur «Play» et, enfin, elles purent apprécier le premier volet de la série «Harry Potter.» Dès les premières minutes du film, plus rien n'existait pour elles : Teyla et Fairy étaient totalement captivées. Si le téléphone avait sonné à ce moment-là, elles n'auraient rien entendu du tout.

Après _«L'école des sorcier»_, elles se débarrassèrent de la vaisselle et retournèrent s'installer pour regarder _«La chambre des secrets.»_

-Ooooh! On va voir Tommychouuuu tout jeune!

-Effectivement. Mais il se fait vieux, désormais. Il doit approcher de la centaine, de nos jours! Tu es bien trop jeune pour lui. Allez! Décroche!

Teyla lança un regard noir à la Québécoise qui était assise juste à côté d'elle. Elle aurait bien voulu avoir une baguette en ce moment, pour lui lancer un Avada Kedavra. En la voyant, Fairy dit d'une toute petite voix :

-On l'écoute, ce film?

Sans répondre, Tey' appuya une nouvelle fois sur «Play.»

_Harry pénétra dans la chambre des secrets et se précipita sur Ginny. Son regard se posa sur le journal de Tom Riddle, tout près d'elle. Soudain, l'auteur du carnet apparut à l'écran..._

... et un bruit se fit entendre de la chambre des jeunes filles. Toutes les deux se regardèrent, se demandant bien ce qui pouvait avoir fait tout ce raffut. Teyla se leva, suivie de peu par Fairy.

-Que crois-tu que c'était? demanda la fêtée.

L'autre ne répondit pas : elle venait de voir la porte du placard dans lequel elle avait précieusement ranger son cadeau. Et elle était grande ouverte alors que Fairy avait pris soin de bien la refermer avant de souhaiter la bienvenue à son amie.

-Cool! On a droit à un éboulement de ton linge!

-Ne dis pas de bêtises, voyons! C'est cette boîte noire qui est tombée de l'étagère. Elle ne devait pas être à sa place.

Fairy prit rapidement la boîte en question.

-C'est pas de ma faut si t'es rentrée en avance!

-Gnein?

-Ton cadeau est dedans la boîte et j'avais pas d'autre place où la cacher. L'ai mise là en vitesse, quoi!

Puis, Fairy soupira. Elle lui tendit le paquet.

-Tant qu'à faire... Bonne fête, Tey!

-Merci bien! répondit l'autre, en souriant.

Elle ôta le couvercle et farfouilla dans le papier de soie pendant quelques secondes. Elle en sortit l'encrier vert bouteille et les deux plumes de faucon. Elle haussa aussitôt les sourcils.

-Que veux-tu que je fabrique avec ça?

-Écrire dans le livre qui se trouve au fond de cette merveilleuse petite boîte, _c't'à faire!_

-Quel livre? Y a pas de livre! C'est une mauvaise blague que tu me fais, là? Parce qu'elle est absol-

Teyla s'interrompit : le teint de Fairy était devenu livide, trop livide pour être feint.

-Tu es en train de me dire qu'il y avait un livre dans cette boîte et qu'il a disparu?

-Exactement. Ça me fiche la trouille, tu peux pas savoir à quel point!

-Mais comment il serait sorti de là?

-Le vendeur... Il était bizarre. Il m'a dit que le livre était magique.

-Ne viens pas me dire que tu le crois?

-Avec ce qui vient d'arriver... Ça me fait douter. Beaucoup. Peut-être avait-il raison.

-Voyons donc! La magie n'existe pas! Seulement dans les films que nous sommes en train de regarder, dans le living!

-En es-tu bien sûre?

Cette dernière réplique ne venait pas de Fairy. Même que cette dernière écarquilla les yeux en regardant fixement derrière Teyla, qui faisait dos à la porte.

-Non! C'est pas possible... souffla Fairy, médusée.


End file.
